


ANGER

by bittersweetpeaches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Please Be careful, bang chan - Freeform, can trigger, changlix, han jisung - Freeform, idk if it is fluff tbh haha, lee minho - Freeform, minchan, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetpeaches/pseuds/bittersweetpeaches
Summary: The past comeback when gang leader Seo Changbin hears about this boy who have causing problems around the city





	ANGER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sukizuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukizuki/gifts).

> Please, this story cand trigger people so PLEASE take care while reading!  
It contains mentioning of death, so please be careful. Put your mental health first always!  
For who will read this i hope you enjoy it! Its is my first angst and I'm not really that good with it, but thank you for reading ♥♥♥♥  
All the love in the world for you all! You deserve it and you are worthy ♥

Changbin and his gang were celebrating at the local bar, they usual meeting place. Celebrating the fact they successfully have deal with the current drug problem the area were having. Changbin’s gang is well know and respect were they reside, not that they were nice or good in any way, but they keep their citizens safe. The kids could play until late without problems and they respect the old people. They do sell drugs, but it was really expensive for normal people and they have a bar where some boys and girls sell their bodies, but they do it in their own conditions and if someone tries to be funny and harm them, they would had to deal with Changbin himself and no one wants that. So things were peaceful because of them and no one would complain.  
Changbin was having a nice time, with a drink on his hand sitting there talking and laughing with his friends until Chan came into the room with a serious expression. Changbin knew it wasn’t good, Chan only have a serious expression when things are bad. He quickly got up and go with the boy to his office.   
  
“_What is the problem this time?_”  
  


“_Apparently someone wants your head delivered to it in a bouquet_”   
  


“_What do you mean?_” Chan then proceeded to show Changbin the photos that were going around the internet. A wall that have ‘**_I have missed you Changbin, can’t wait to tear you apart - Lix_**” write in blood with one of Changbin’s newest member by it side beat up almost to death.  
  


Changbin just gritted his teeth and said nothing. It wasn’t funny and they need to do something before it gets out of hand. The boy who got beat up gave Changbin a good description of the person who kick his ass. He had pastel purple hair, freckles, he looked fragile and trustworthy on the beginning. He has nice face features and he didn’t seems like a problem, he has a really cute and innocent face. Now the gang knew who to look for and they would find him for interrogation and of course to put him on his place. One thing was for sure, he wanted Changbin, so maybe the boy should put himself out for the boy? And grab him himself? It was better than put his friends and members lives in risk. So he decided it was for the best, he can take care of himself extremely well so he made his decision without asking or letting anyone knows.   
The raven boy go to the wall and writes there ‘**_Come meet me kitty, I’m waiting -Changbin_**’ expecting the boy to come to him, but days pass without it happening instead the boy was just causing more and more problems around the city. It was getting out of hand, people were mad at Changbin and his gang, thing were getting messy. Until one day Woojin enter Changbin’s office telling him they found the boy, actually, the boy found them and asked for Changbin himself. Changbin just laugh at the boy’s dumb courage, he was really something. He got up and got to the back where the boy was, he was there sitting on the floor looking to his side. Changbin took some time to study the boy’s features and yes, he was beautiful,angelical almost. If Changbin wasn’t so piss, he could fall for that pretty face for sure.  
  


“_Kitty came Binnie, are you happy?_” The low voice the boy had took Changbin by surprise and out of his thoughts of making the boy his  
  


“_Kinda, yes_” the boy was now so close to Changbin that he notice the boy was taller, was taller for sure, but Changbin wasn’t scared in anyway by this   
  


“_That’s good, Changbin is happy_” he said with a bright smile, Changbin was now confused at this point. “_All it matters is what Changbin feels… he doesn’t care about others right? He can break people's hearts and go with his life, like the life savior he is_” the boy at this point was getting darker and the air around them was hotter and suffocating  
  


“_What? I played with you and now you are mad?_” Changbin asked   
  


“_You are a fucker Changbin, you didn’t played with me!_” He screamed, his low voice almost sound like a grow “_you took everything from me, and now I’ll take everything from you, one by one I’ll kill your friends and most importantly_” he pause, smiling at Changbin looking the boy in the eyes “_your family. I won’t stop until you are miserable_”  
  


“_What? Do you really think you can just come here and give your little speech and do what you want?_” Changbin grow  
  


The boy now turned to him with a innocent face, pouting almost with puppy eyes “_I can’t?_”   
  


Is here mocking Changbin? He is mental stable? What Changbin did to make this boy like this? 

“_Look, I don’t know what I did to you, so why don’t you tell me? So I can make it right?_” At least Changbin tried   
  


The boy just laugh “_you don’t remember do you? The day you killed my dad?_” the boy looked out of breath and Changbin was freeze in place   
  


The truth is, Changbin not always have been this thoughtful person. He is such a good person now, but his past? It is not beautiful. He made so many mistakes, mistakes he can’t just be forgiven for, mistakes that killed people including Felix family. The Lees where a nice family, they seems nice and a well adjusted family. Changbin was at the same high school as Felix, they knew each other, but weren’t friends because Changbin was a troublemaker, he just want to drop out and be a member of the local gang, while Felix was a good kid who just want to go to college after graduation and be a photographer in the future. His dad was one and he having been passionate about it since he was a little kid.  
Around June a rumor about some dude taking pics of little kids start going around and Changbin being the dumb teenager he was, he wanted to use that change to get into the gang. If he give the dude to them, they would let him in easy like that.   
So he and his little brain full of nothing but hormones start to look into the case and one day he got to Mister Lee, Felix Lee father. He was a well known photographer in town and apparently a good person and if Changbin had look into that better, if the gang who took him in had looked into that better, they would know he was in fact a good person and wouldn’t be doing that atrocity, but they didn’t. They killed mister Lee in his studio and put all the photos of the kids around his body. The police came and because of their reckless actions the gang was almost completely put in jail and after a couple of months of investigation they put the right guy in jail. Mister Lee was killed for nothing, he was accused wrongly and it cost his life. Changbin never forget that, that's why his gang, the gang that rules now is good for the people. He knows he can’t take back what he did, he couldn’t even say sorry to Felix and his mom after the incident because they moved away. Not that sorry would helped anything, but at least he could have done something to make up somehow to Felix. He remember him, he never forgot him.   
Felix in school was tiny and was easy to make fun of. Felix was naive and innocent, all he wanted was to make his parents proud, but now he is grown, he is bigger, taller. He has his innocence ripped out of him and all he wanted was to hurt Changbin and he deserves it.   
  


“_I do remember Felix_” his voice was almost a whisper when he called Felix name “_I remember that day, everyday. I never forgot that. I regret what I did everyday, but it doesn’t matter because it won’t bring your dad back. I would do anything to make up to you Felix, I’m not joking_”  
  


Changbin was looking into Felix eyes, he was sincere with the freckled boy, but Felix still full of anger. “_Nothing you do will make me forgive you Changbin, but I’ll have my fun and for now it will do_” and Felix beated the shit out of Changbin, he leave the boy empty on the ground bleeding.  
  


Days go by without a sign of Felix, but Changbin wasn’t dumb, he knew it means nothing. Felix still out there and he would make something big and stupid soon because he is blind full of hate for the raven boy and Changbin was right. Later that week Felix dropped by Changbin’s office.  
  


“_Took you some time_” Felix just sat down and looked at him   
  


“_I was doing some thinking_”  
  


“_Oh, you can do that? Good to know_” Felix didn’t seems to be bother by the boy’s comment  
  


“_Anyways, I want something and you own me that_” he took a deep breath “_I want Chan_”   
  


“_You want what now?_” Changbin look genuinely confused   
  


“_Chan, the big guy out there. That is right now behind the door thinking he can protect you from me somehow_” as he says this Chan enter the room like he was just got caught doing something bad   
  


“_And why would I give you Chan? He is not even mine in the first place, he is his own_”  
  


“_Nice speech_” Felix took his phone out of his pocket and showed something to Changbin “_so, is Chan mine now or you will continue to pretend to be this pretty person?_” In the screen it was Changbin’s precious little sister, Kath, with a man, a man Changbin doesn’t know or ever saw. Kath was supposed to be with Seungmin, where in hell is Seungmin? What is happening? Changbin was in shook, his head were spinning  
  


“_Chan please_” he looked at Chan eyes full of tears, he looked miserable “_please do what he says, I’ll go find a way to give you your free will again soon, but please from now go with him and be good_” Chan didn’t even questioned his boss and best friend, he could feel and see the fear in Changbin’s eyes  
  


“_That’s good Changbin. You are such a good boy_” the purple haired boy laugh mocking him and called someone to order it to bring the girl to Changbin’s office and release the boy who was with her before. Felix got out and Chan did go after him reluctantly, leaving a shaking Changbin behind.  
  


After a couple of days of Changbin not taking his eyes off his little sister, who was his entire world, to make sure she was ok. Felix called him and the boy could feel the fear dominating him.   
  


“_Hi Binnie_” the voice on the other side of the phone was clearly mocking him   
  


“_What you want now Felix?_”   
  


“_I don’t want anything, just to hear your voice. Your shaking voice, fearing me._” He laugh   
  


“_Are you done now? Is Chan ok?_”   
  


“_Yes he is ok, for now. And no, I’m not done. You are not miserable yet. You didn’t lose everything yet, I can’t be done_” at this point Changbin was angry, the fear was gone and he was angry. He turn the call off and started to think   
  


On the other side of the line while Changbin was lost in this deep thoughts was Felix, sitting in a chair with Chan by his side sitting in the floor. “_Your friend is no fun_” he said putting his phone down  
  


“_This is not fun too, so_” Chan said looking down to the ground “_why are you doing this? I know Changbin, he don’t deserve this_”   
  


Felix laughed “_What? Are you serious? Not joking?_” He clean the tears that were coming from his eyes from laughing so much “_didn’t he told you all about the day he killed my dad? Or he is pretentious like this?_”   
  


“_He told us, he remind this stories to us everyday Felix_” Chan was now looking at the boy “_he remind this to us every single day, so we don’t make the same mistake he did, so we don’t have to live like him_”  
  


“_Oh, how nice of Changbin_” Felix clapped mockingly   
  


“_You really don’t know Changbin_” Chan was getting mad, but he was not about to lose his chill, not to Felix “_he is a good person and he lost everything already because of his mistake_”   
  


* * *

  
Changbin decide, it was time to deal with it like a man, they would fight, who wins get everything. So he called the angry boy 

“_Let’s fight, the winner gets everything_”   
  


“_Good, where I meet you?_”   
  


Changbin gave him the address and got out to meet him not warning his members. He wouldn’t lose, he wasn’t allowed to.  When he got to the meeting point Felix was already there with Chan. Felix somehow looked sad, his countenance was sad, but it was no time to think about it. He had to win and make sure he protects everyone who was important now.  Felix started to walk in his direction and Changbin got ready, but when the boy got closer he didn’t do anything.  
  


“_Beat me_” the boy said “_just end me, let’s end this and never talk again_” Changbin was beyond confused   
  


“_You can’t trick me Felix I’ll beat you_”   
  


“_Good, we both deserve this, but I already beat you up and I deserve to be now_” he continue to stay still waiting for the first punch  
  


“_You will go away and never comeback to cause any harm to those people again?_”  
  


“_Yes, let’s just end this already_” Changbin then just slightly punched Felix’s cheek and go to Chan to hug him tight not minding Felix   
  


After a couple of days after that weird meeting that ended up better than Changbin ever thought he hears Felix had left town as he promised and didn’t cause any problems. Changbin almost miss him, almost. Maybe was the cute face he missed, but definitely not that attitude. Felix was seriously mess up, but he couldn’t blame the boy for it.  
  


* * *

  
3 years have pass after the Felix incident has happened, it was known as '**_The angelic case_**' between Changbin’s friends. They laugh about it now, and Felix didn’t harm his little sister in any way, actually she always says good things about the freckled angel who gave her a lollipop. Still Changbin taught her about not accepting candy from strangers anymore.  
The gang was still going strong taking down the bad guys who still think they can do anything bad around that area. Chan, after fearing for his life, asked Minho out, a boy he got to know randomly at a bar, who was an exceptional dancer. Chan liked him for so long time at this point, but he keep on finding random excuses to not ask him out still.   
Changbin well, he can’t forget that he turned the innocent and lovely Felix on that cold hearted boy. He started to be better and do better. He still don’t understand why Felix just go away, but at the same time he won’t questioned. It was for the best, the boy won’t cause any more problem and people feel safe again.   
  


“_Binnie_” Chan came inside the room already talking “_I think you have a stalker and secret admirer_”  
  


“_What?_” Changbin turn he attention to Chan   
  


“_This dude is doing a exhibition called ‘**The light and the beautiful in the dark’** with photos of you_” Chan was smiling at this point looking at his phone “_But he’s doing this anonymously_”  
  


Changbin then got up from his chair and look at Chan’s phone. It was a forum post with details and photos of the exhibition and it really had amazing photos of Changbin, he couldn’t help but smile looking at it. Someone really took his time with this, the photos were carefully taken and placed to make a nice composition and make the whole exhibition talks properly.   
  


“_Let’s go, we need to see this ourselfs, call your dancer boy and Jisung_”   
  


“_Treat Minho better Changbin, he is a dancing queen_”   
  


“_I’ll treat him better when he stop to call me cute and tiny or mosquito when he is angry_”  
  


Chan was laughing hard at this point while calling Jisung and his boyfriend  
  


When the four boys arrived at the exhibition place Changbin couldn’t stop but smile, it even smell like him in there. Even Minho’s nasty comments about ‘**_why someone would even pay attention to pizza boy?_**’ didn’t bother him at this point. It was beautiful, it was dark and obscure, but it was also comfortable and cozy somehow. Changbin was mesmerized so he start doing what he actually came to do, find the mysterious owner of those photos. He didn’t just decide to bring Jisung and Chan for fun, they are also the best members of his gang and they could find someone in seconds if they put their mind into it, so they did look for clues while actually admiring the exhibition, but in the end, the could find nothing. They were so confused, normally they would be done in seconds, but whoever was this dude he was careful, way to careful, because they find nothing about this person. It ended up intriguing Changbin even more so he decided to post on the forum where the first exhibition post were made calling this dude out. Hopefully he would answer.   
After a couple of weeks without answers Changbin was hopeless, the boy was good at hiding and also didn’t answer Changbin, until one night. Changbin was at the local bar with his friends and his phone started to go off and a unknown number was displayed. He got up and out of the madness to answer and he was glad he did   
  


“_I heard you were looking for me Changbin_”  
  


“_Depends, who are you? Me looking for you it’s not always a good thing_”  
  


“_The owner of the photos_” Changbin felt a shiver down his spine, finally the boy reach out.   
  


“_Oh, hi! Thank you for that, it was amazing really_” the boy was so excited, he almost couldn’t contain himself   
  


“_Thank you, I was happy when I saw you there. I had to admit, was funny to see your friends looking for clues of me too, but the admiring expression in your face was the most precious thing in the entire room_” he laugh  
  


“_Can we meet? I want to know you_” Changbin sallows dryly   
  


“_Maybe, I’m actually scared of meeting you_”  
  


“_I won’t make you any harm I promise. I can be a gang member, but I won’t harm you_” the boy on the other side of the line laugh   
  


“_That is not what I’m scare about, I’m scared of you not liking what you gonna face_”   
  


“_It is impossible_”   
  


The boy breathe heavily on the end of the line “_ok, let’s meet up. Find me at the bar you are right now. I’m waiting Changbin_” the call was off know and Changbin runned back inside to find the mystery man.  
  


Once he was back inside he started to look around, but everything looks normal and everyone looks familiar. It was someone Changbin knew? He has to think so he stopped and start to rewind what the boy told him on the phone and focus on his voice. Obviously he was using some kind of app to change his voice, but what do his mean by Changbin won’t like what he sees? He thought and thought and it couldn’t be, Changbin couldn’t believe what his mind was telling him until he saw a light purple hair amount the people. Changbin go after him until was only him and the boy in the bathroom.   
  


“_Hi Binnie_” the boy turned to him smiling sadly   
  


“_Felix? Why? How? What?_” Changbin was confused “_don’t you hate me to death? Are you planning on something?_”  
  


“_No, I am not_” he pauses _“I don’t hate you, not anymore. I wasn’t fair with you. Yes what you did was bad, like bad don’t start to describe it, but I didn’t stop to think what that could cost you_” he pauses again when he felt the tears on his cheeks “_Chan told me_”  
  


“_Chan told you what?_” Changbin was getting closer to Felix   
  


“_You know, everything_” Felix smiles at him crying at this point “_He told me everything that day I called you, he told me the price you paid for what you did_”   
  


That day, Chan told Felix Changbin’s story. How miserable he was after his mistake, everything he lost because of it. The gang members who run away from the police did go after Changbin and his family, Changbin escaped with life for a miracle, but his family didn’t. His mother, father and little brother, they were all brutally killed. Changbin was put in a orphanage when he was released from the hospital, he had to learn how to walk and talk again. He was adopted by Chan’s family after a year in the orphanage when they move to Korea from Australia. Chan is not just Changbin’s best friend he was also his big brother, he helped Changbin be what he is today. The fine man the is today he owns it to Chan and his family. Kath wasn’t related to Changbin by blood, she is actually only related to Chan by blood, but she was more attached to Changbin. He always treated her like she was a little princess and the most precious person in the planet and no one would complain about that.   
Changbin grow up from this and promise himself to make people safe, so no one would had to go through what his family and Felix family did.   
After Chan told him everything, Felix understood the sad truth, the truth he didn’t want to face the minute he saw Changbin. Felix was the only ugly person, he was the only one who didn’t grow up from that, he was the only one. Changbin was actually a good person, he worked hard everyday to make people happy and everyone safe so no one would have to face such a tragedy, so no one would suffer like Felix. He felt so dumb, if he had look at it better, if he didn’t had his angry bild him for so long he would have seen. Felix mom was happy now, they have a new family, they never forgot Felix’s dad, but they move on and grown. Felix was feeling so stupid for hating such a good soul for so long and for turning his own soul into a dark and scary place. Now he knew he have to make things right with the raven boy, but he was so scared. Years go by until he decided to face Changbin and get to this moment right now.  
  


“_It’s ok, you don’t need to blame yourself_” Felix was in Changbin’s arms crying in a tight hug “_You couldn’t know and I deserved it. I deserve the hate ok?_” Changbin was hugging tight as he pat Felix head   
  


Someone enter the bathroom making too much noise and Changbin told Felix was better if they go to a better place. Changbin brought him to his office so they could talk better without being interrupted   
  


“_You don’t Changbin, you paid for it a long time ago_” Felix was breathing heavily trying to calm down and talk “_You did something horrible, but you paid for it. And I could have known if I had opened my eyes for a second_”   
  


“_You can’t blame yourself for it Felix_” Changbin start to rub circles with his thumb on Felix back “_what I did was horrible, you had all the right. We can go through it if you want now_”   
  


“_Can we?_” Felix looked at Changbin deeply in his eyes “_you sure you can forgive me?_”   
  


“_Forgive for what? You cause some random problems around the city and that’s all. Kath loves you, you didn’t even scared her at all and Jun is strong and is completely ok now. Even Chan got the courage he needed to ask Minho out_” Changbin smile   
  


“_Thank you Changbin_” Felix put his head on Changbin’s shoulders again smiling  
  


* * *

  
“_I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE SECONDS CAN'T I?_” Felix was mad 

“_I’m ok Lix, please don’t be mad_” Changbin was giving him puppy eyes 

“_Oh fuck you_” he said as he started beat the boy who thought was ok to touch his boyfriend “_When we get home we are going to talk Seo. And you? Who do you think you are touching him like this?_” Changbin was smiling at his cute boyfriend now beating up a boy almost to death   
  


They got home and Felix immediately put out the bandages and medication to help himself and his boyfriend.  
  


“_I could have take care of them myself you know?_” Felix says applying medication to Changbin’s bruises “_it is not the first time someone try to kidnap me to get to you_”  
  


“_If I remember correctly when I got there you were completely tied and couldn’t even move_”   
  


“_Shut up. Still you didn’t had to come and save me, look what they did to your pretty skin, that’s such a shame_” Changbin laugh   
  


“_You are so cute Felix, thank you for protecting me_” Changbin then kissed Felix forehead what made the boy blushes “_I can’t believe it’s been 2 years since we got together, i can’t believe it took us so much to find each other like this_”   
  


“_Don’t even start Seo, I’m still mad at you_” Changbin laughed again, he love Felix so much and he would do anything for him even shut up and let him be  
  


“_Anything you want love, but can I say one thing?_” Felix just murmured in response as he finished putting bandages on himself “_I miss your cuddles_”  
  


“_Are you joking now?_” Felix didn’t even bother to look finishing what he was doing and putting things back to place   
  


“_No, meet me at our sofá?_” Felix now looked at him and throw a tube of balm into Changbin’s chest   
  


“_You are the small spoon_”  
  


“_Anything you want love, didn’t I told you?_” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had enjoyed this short Changlix Gang fic ♥  
Be safe and always remember, you are valid and important ♥
> 
> Twitter: @Chiruhada


End file.
